Senpai
by onyxeyez
Summary: A gift for KakaIta fans! :)


**Hello! x)**

**This is a yaoi story.. If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) pairings, don't read please! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

I was looking at the 16 yeared old pettish raven who was eating his lunch alone..

"Why is he so grumpy and alone?" I asked to myself.

"In fact he is not asocial, he is just trying to be perfect." The boy near me said.

"Hmm.." I grabbed my chin with my hand..

"Don't mind, Kakashi.." One of my friend spoke..

"I am really wondering what's wrong with him.." I stood up and began to walk towards him with my dishes..

He left his chopsticks on his bowl and put a hand on his face when he felt I was coming..

I put my bowl on table and smiled softly. "Hi."

"There is full" he said without look at me. I looked at my watch. "Hmm, lunch break is over after 5 minutes.. I think, no one will come.."

"I said that there is full.."

I put my bowl on table and sat in front of him persistently. He lifted his head and I saw shining onyxes looking directly into my eyes angyly. "I didn't let you to sit." he glared at me.

"I don't need your permission to sit. You have to give your senpai respect."

"Begone."

I frowned. "What's wrong with you Uchiha?"

"I just don't wanna be with a thief like you"

"Thief?! How dare you to call a senpai as a 'thief'?!"

"Is that a lie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at a mirror!" He shouted. "Your left eye! My cousin's Sharingan. You stole it from him!"

The other Anbu nins began to look at us curiously.

"Are you talking about Obito's sharingan!? He gave it as a gift"

"Tsk.. You're a liar at the same time huh?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You're going too far." I looked at him angryly.. _What?.. Am I feel angry?.. _

"Sharingan belongs to Uchiha clan. You cannot use it like an Uchiha. I can't let it!"

"Do you wanna see that!?" _I must teach something to you, you brat._

"Hnnn.." He stood up smirking. "I'll be easy on you."

I stood up in a sudden. "Yeah so come and see!"

The other Anbu members left their dishes and made a circle around us. _You can't always see a Hatake aganist Uchiha, right?.._

His Sharingan's activated. _Third level huh? Interesting.._

He began to do some handseals. _Ohh.. I'll teach you to do not mess with stronger shinobies. _I grasped my wrist with my hand. "Chidori!"

He sucked a deep breath and stepped back. _Katon?! _

Suddenly a white smoke appeared and someone caught my wrist, threw me to wall. My face bumped to wall and hurted like hell, when I turned back to see who did that , my eyes opened widely. "S-Sandaime..?"

He was looking at me frowning.. "You two.. Follow me right now.."

_Damn.. What I had done?! I am a even-tempered person but.. Arrgghhh.._

Itachi was on floor, he stood up slowly and began to walk behind Hokage...

...

"Hokage-sama forgive us.." I murmured, bowing..

"Kakashi, Itachi.. You disappointed me.. You both attacked each other.. Ah God sake.."

"Hokage-sama.." Itachi began to speak with a weak voice.

"I have to send you two away, right now.. But losing two shinobies strong and intelligent, like you, will be bad for Anbu.. So I'll make you team up!"

"WHAT!?" We two gave the same reaction to him. "But Hokage-sama!?"

"That's imposible!" I pointed him with my finger.

"We cannot be success when we are together. No way." He crossed his arms.

"Yes. He is right!" I looked at Sandaime, frowning..

"Yes, you're right. If I put you two together, probably you would kill each other. So I put someone else in your team, can balance your relation." He smiled.

_W-Who? _We looked at him curiously..

"Tenzou."

_Could it go worse? An Uchiha who hates me an tries to kill me and a boy who can only create wooden houses and shit.._

"Hokage-sama.." I sighed. "You can ask it to Minato-sensei, I am better when I am single."

"I already know that, Kakashi. But you're their senpai, they will learn so many things from you.." He smiled. "Dismissed."

I looked at raven, frowning, then turned to Hokage-sama. "Hai.."

...

"Hufff..." I crossed my arms and stared at Uchiha who was looking at his notebook. "We're here because of your stupid hatred."

"The only thing stupid here is you" He glared at me. "Don't blame me! You attacked me too!"

"Bastard.." I lifted my fist but a wooden thing was wrapped around my arm and pulled it back. "Senpai, please.."

I took a deep breath "Okay, Tenzou.."

"That's our first task.. Please don't fight, okay?"

"If someone gave up about his childish feelings, we can be success.." I pointed Itachi with my head.

"I'll never forgive you.." Itachi murmured. "I'll try until I take my cousin's revenge."

"Are you retarded!?" _Ah God!_ _That boy makes me really really really angry.. _"I said that Obito gave it to me! As a Gift!"

"I am not beliving you"

"So." I stood up. "Do whatever you want!" I began to jump on trees.

"Heey! Hey Kakashi-san! Ah damn.." Tenzou followed me..

_Wait a minute.. _I stopped suddenly.. _6 person.. These are.. _Tenzou stopped suddenly. "Senpai-"

"I know." I turned to Itachi who was still angrily looking at me from ground.. _Idiot! _"Watch out!" I shouted. He realized the kunai which coming towards him, but it was too late. He tried to escape but that sharp blade stuck in his right shoulder. He groaned loudly and fell on ground.. _Damn.. Is that poisoned? _I heard the missing nins passed us and began to jump towards inner forest.

"Tenzou, take him back to Konoha."

"Senpai you-"

"I'll finish the mission."

"B-but senpai, this is so dangerou-"

"Do what I told!" I shouted and jumped to follow them...

* * *

**Itachi's POV.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly.. Tenzou was sitting in front of me.. _Am I laying on a bed? Why?.._

"Ah, you're waking up.." He sighed, smiling..

"What happened.." I murmured weakly..

"You couldn't realize a poisoned kunai.."

"W-what.."

"Kakashi-san ordered me to bring you here.."

"So, what about mission?" I tried to remember..

"Senpai decided to go alone.. ..And failed.."

_Failed?! K-Kakashi Hatake.. The most succesful shinobi in Anbu.. How..._

"But how?" My shoulder was aching..

"In fact, We could be success, if he had let me to go with him, but instead of this he ordered me to take you Konoha.."

_Kakashi.. He could leave me behind him.. But he didn't.. _I gulped.. _He never makes mistakes about missions.. I heard that on missions, he killed his seriously injured teammates in case of necessity..._

"H-How is he now?"

"He has serious wounds.. And he is so upset.. This is his first failture.."

Suddenly I felt bad... "If I didn't argue with him.."

"It stayed at past." Someone entered in room. "You made a mistake and I forgave it. But the next time.."

"I got it, senpai.." I bowed..

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

_Days passed.. We begin to use to each other.. Hah of course I am talking about Tenzou and I.. Itachi is still so wild to me.. But it's easier than before to ignore him.._

"Yess! Guess what!" I smiled to my team while they were having breakfast..

"Umm, you're leaving." Itachi guessed. I turned to him grinning. "I am sorry, Itachi.. I think I will stay in this position and give you orders until the day I die... Anyway, we're going to go to hot springs today.." I smiled to Tenzou. His eyes opened with happiness. "Oh, senpai.. T-Thank you but why?!"

"You're working very hard.." I smiled. "You deserved it.."

"I can't come.." Itachi protested. I have to practise on my jutsus..."

"You'll shut your mouth and come with us.." I frowned. "That's an order.."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me angrily but said nothing..

...

12:40 pm..

"Ah, senpai you're awesome.." Tenzou smiled to me while we were entering huge builing..

We walked towards the woman who was sitting at reception table..

"Hi" I smiled to her..

"How can I help you" Woman smiled back..

"We would like to rent a triple room.." I pushed my hand into my pocket.

"Triple!?" Itachi shouted in daze.. "Do you really think that I'll strip in front of you and sat in a hot tub completely naked, while you're looking!?"

I, Tenzou, woman and some other customers looked at him, arching an eyebrow.. "We're males" Tenzou laughed awkwardly.. "And we saw each other naked so many times, in locker rooms"

"Wrong!" He shouted.. His cheeks were bright pink.. "You never saw me naked!" Then he pushed his hand into his pocket and put some money on table. "Here. I rent a single room." Then he began to walk towards corridor. The woman shoted at him. "Umm, Uchiha-san! This money can afford only economy room.. They are at the other corridor annnddd.. your door number is 422.."

"Economy?! nfunufuufufufunfufuuf.. " We laughed together with Tenzou while Itachi was heading to the other hall with a face as red as a tomato.. "Hey Itachi, be careful about scorpions! There is so many of them!"

He turned suddenly and flipped us off.

"Hahahaha senpai, I don't think that was a hand seal!" Tenzou rolled up with laughter..

...

"H-haaa.. nnhh... s-senpai.." Tenzou sat in hot tub slowly.. "T-thank you so much.. Here is awesome.."

"Hn..." I was lost in thoughts.. _Itachi.. That brat.. Who does he think he is.. He rent a single room for himself.. _I frowned.. _Idiot.. _His shouting face came in front of me.. _In fact he is cute little bit... _

_'No you never saw me naked!' _I smirked.. _No, he is cute a lot.. I can't understand why is he pouting always.. _I shivered suddenly and looked at clear sky.. _What the?! Why I was thinking about him? _I sank into water until my chin.. _That was weird.._

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

_Arrgghh! That! That! Who does he think he is!? _I shut the door and headed to closet. _I hate them! _I pulled my shirt harshly and threw it into closet.. I reached to my pants..

..

"M-mmhh.." I sat in steamy tub.. "God.. That water.. Smells awful.. But feels awesome.." I smiled little bit and shut my eyes.. Kakashi's smiling face became visible in darkness.. _That gaze.. Those eyes.. _I frowned.. _I hate him.. I definately hate him.. His face, his laugh, his voice.. Everything about him.. Foaming me.. Making me very angry.. Smart ass.. _I sighed and settled back.. _Why Am I thinking about him?.. _I opened my eyes and looked at greenish leaves.. _Why I am feeling bad!?_

_..._

After 30 minutes, I got out from tub and and took a towel, began to dry my long, black hair.. Then I threw the towel at floor and reached to my pants, when I was about to wear it, I realized a black spot on my leg.. I looked down and saw a black scorpion on my inner tight.. _Oh my! How didn't I realize it!? _I reached to push it _Don't sting me bastard! _It saw me reaching, moved backwards and stinged me. _OH MY! SHIT! _I bit my lips to not scream. I hit the ugly black animal and collapsed on ground.. _Nnnggghh My leg! My leg! oh my god! __No.. I don't want to die here.. _

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

* * *

"Itachi didn't come yet." I looked at clock.. "I can check him." Tenzou stood up smiling.. "No, stay here and enjoy the water, I'll check him" I stood up and wrapped a towel around my waist..

..

_Room 422.._

I knocked the door..

"Gymnophobia-san*** **we are leaving.."

No response..

"Itachi, did you fall asleep?"

I heard a very low groan and grabbed handle tightly. "Itachi! I am coming inside."

I entered in quickly and found Itachi laying on wooden floor, naked.. His one hand was on his well-shaped, hairless leg.. His wet hair was spreaded on floor..

I shut the door and kneeled in front of him... "Itachi?! What happened? Hot!?"

He shook his head slowly "S-scorpions"

"Damn! Did it sting you!?"

He nodded slowly..

I took my mask off. "When?!"

His cheeks became pink... He began to look at me in daze.. "A-about.. 1-2 minutes a-ago.."

"Okay.." I grabbed his hand and put it to side, placed myself between his legs.. "It can hurt little bit.." I lowered my head down and my lips felt the smooth and warm skin.. I opened my mouth and began to suck the poison from his leg..

"Nhhh! Ahh!" He whimpered loudly, his hand grasped my silver hair tightly.. _It will be okay.. It will be okay.. Hold on.._

I sucked the wound until I felt the metalic taste of blood.. Itachi's leg was shaking.. I straightened on my knees and looked at his naked body.. "That's okay, but you should show that wound to medical nins when we back.."

"Okay.." He nodded slowly.. His cheeks were darker than before.. "Umm, Itachi.. Can I ask something?"

"W-What?.."

"Why are you hiding your body? Your skin is perfect.. And there is no wounds, or scars.. You're soft, bright.." My eyes wandered on that beauty..

"D-don't stare at me, like that!" He tried to move, but I was holding his leg tightly..

"Your face is beautiful.. Why are you frowning always?.."

"None of your business" He lifted his hands to push me.. I caught his wrists and pressed them on ground.. "And.. When you're blushed.. You're becoming the cutest thing I've ever known.."

"S-stop.." He turned his head to side.. "Mmhh.. You're.." I lowered my head to his neck, started to kiss him slowly.. "W-what are you doing!? K-Kakashi-san!" He tried to pull his arms.. My tongue was wandered around his ear, My lips began to whisper pervy words.. He shivered and his body tightened for a moment.. "D-Don't.." His voice was weaken now.. _You liked it, right?.. _My head went to his chest, I grabbed his nipple with my mouth and began to suck it, caused him bit his lips to not moan loudly.. _Up.. Down.. Left.. Right.. _My wet tongue moved on the pink spot.. I pressed my lower stomach to his groin little bit, the only thing between us was my towel.. I began to move my hips up and down, brushed our groins each other slowly...

"Nnnhh! K-Kakashi.." He gasped..

"Would you like to feel me.. inside you?" I asked with a deep voice tone..

His eyes were shut squeezely.. He didn't answer..

"Would you like to feel more pleasure?" My hand reached to grab his semi-hard cock..

I moved to his ear.. "Would you like to be my bitch, ne?" I whispered, my lips were touching his ear..

His whole body was trembling.. _This is clear... He is a virgin.. _I couldn't stop to grin.. "Would you like me push my member inside your warmness, over and over, until you scream my name, until you pass out with pleasure.."

"S-stop this.. Please..." He whimpered.. "We're males.."

"That's right.. But this is clear.. You want me.. And I want you so bad.."

_Huh? Ahh! Shit! _I frowned and stood up suddenly.. "Tenzou is coming here.. Be quick and wear your clothes.." I left the delicious raven on ground reluctantly, took my mask and headed to door..

* * *

**Yah! Chapter 1's over..**

**Tenzou! I can kill you right now! :D Do you know what were you interrupting?! Ahh, anyway, I believe that, our hot senpai will find another way.. heheh.. *smirks***

***: Gymnaphobia means 'fear of nudity' :D**

**I am waiting for favs and follows! And If you like the story please leave a comment! :)**

**See ya!**


End file.
